What's Going On?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on 'Yes/No' promo. When Will comes home late one night, he brings a surprise Emma loves, but doesn't quite understand. But it's not the only surprise up Will Shuester's sleeve. And this second one, Emma wasn't expecting at all.


**So I just saw the new promo for 'Yes/No' and I'm SO excited :D And I kinda wish they would use the song 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars although they probably won't since they already used that song. But anyways, here's my little fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the song **_**Beautiful Soul**_**.**

"I'm home!" Will's voice rang through the apartment. Emma smiled, looking up from the book she had been reading from her spot on the bed.

"I'm in the room," Emma said. Will had been working late for something on Glee club.

"Can you come in the living room for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," Emma said. She slid out of bed, slipping on a pale pink robe over her green nightgown. When she stepped into the hall, she noticed that mot of the lights were off.

"Will, why don't you turn on a light…" her sentence trailed off when she walked into the living room. Where not only Will, but also the whole Glee club stood.

"W-What's going on?" she stammered.

"I have a surprise for you," Will said, his green eyes sparkling in that way they always did when he was excited, "Puck?" Emma's eyes landed on Puck, who she had just noticed was holding a guitar and that he started playing. Emma just glanced around, confused and slightly anxious as Will started to sing, walking over to her.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you, I'd be always faithful_

As Will took her hand in his, Emma giggled, not entirely sure what was going on, but loving it.

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you see the heart in me_

Emma jumped slightly as the rest of the Glee club joined in at the chorus. She wondered what all of this was about. Sure, she knew and loved Will's romantic gestures – sending her flowers at work, leaving little love notes in lunch box or hidden around the apartment – but this was totally new.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul _

'_Cause you're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeah_

"What's going on?" she asked, chuckling. Will just pressed a finger to her lips and kept singing and Emma got the message. Well, sort of. She was still wondering what all of this meant.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind, if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_Come on, let's ride_

Will took both of her hands in his, pressing his forehead against her own. Emma sighed in content, resisting kissing him right then and there.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_Don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

'_Cause you're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want your beautiful soul_

And then Will did something that sent Emma into a fit of giggles. He started dancing around Emma, right there in the middle of the living room. Emma clapped her hands over her mouth, a blush rising to her face, muffling her giggled.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you think you could want me to?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it to_

_There is nothing left to hide_

"Emma," Will said as the Glee club continued singing the song, "I love you so much," Will got down onto one knee, pulling out a small, black velvet box from his pocket. Emma's giggles died down and instead, her hands fell from her mouth, her mouth hanging open in surprise and her big, brown eyes going wide with shock.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I just want you and your beautiful soul_

'_Cause you're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

"Emma Pillsbury," Will said, opening the small box, "Will you marry me?" Inside the box sat a small, simple but beautiful ring. A diamond on a gold band. Emma felt tears fill her hands flying to her mouth again, but this time in surprise. The voices of the Glee club faded into the background as the reality of what was happening soaked in…

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Ooooh_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeeeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_Your beautiful soul_

_Yeaaah_

"Yes," she finally said, nodding her head furiously, letting her hands fall to reveal a wide smile on her face, "Yes! Yes Will!" Relief broke over Will's face at her answer and the Glee club cheered as he slid the ring onto Emma's finger and stood up, taking her into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Will held her tight, hardly believing that this was happening. She was his, and he was hers.

**So there's **_**What is Going On?**_** I don't know why, but for some reason, I want the Glee club somehow involved in Will proposing to Emma. Maybe because the Glee club are almost like Will and Emma kids because those two love them so much. And I chose this song because a part of me really wants to see Will Shuester sing a Jesse McCartney song ;) Anyways, I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
